


К Розмари

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [34]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mechaphilia, Poetry, Porn with Feelings, Technophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Райден стесняется нового тела
Relationships: Raiden/Rosemary (Metal Gear)
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Kudos: 9
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	К Розмари

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonfly1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly1212/gifts), [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> **Бета:** [valela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela)

Ни о чём больше так не жалею, но, устав от безумия дел, целовать бы тебя и лелеять я б живыми губами хотел, прикасаться чувствительной кожей и в ушах слышать собственный пульс… А таким, на машину похожим, я к тебе прикасаться боюсь. 

Ты ж ни капли меня не боишься. Ты бесстрашно проводишь рукой по тугим металлическим мышцам и по впадине подчелюстной, прикасаешься пальцами — нежно, будто жестом боишься спугнуть — к волосам, серебристым и снежным, и, щекой оперевшись на грудь, чутко вслушиваешься, как бьётся изнутри механизм неживой… И в глазах загорается солнце, и нарушен дыханья покой; пропадают и нежность, и ласка, и ты просишь, сильней чтоб сжимал, голос хрипло срывается страстью…

Всë теплее под кожей металл: трëтся плоть о лишëнное плоти без стеснения и без стыда, и распахнуты губы напротив в литании беззвучного «Да!», и куда откровенней, чем шëпот, перехваченный сдавленный рык.

В голове мчится рваным галопом мысль «Моя!», от которой отвык, следом злое: «Гнилые приëмы устаревшей шпионской игры»… Но в душе — безмятежно спокойно от объятий твоих, Розмари.


End file.
